


It Was Only a Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Guacamole and Cowboys [1]
Category: El Tigre, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Practice Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio needs a little comfort before going on his first date. Diego offers a little advice in return. The author questions her life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that there wasn't any fanfiction for this show on this site, and no fanfiction period for this pairing, so I'd thought I'd do something about that.
> 
> Rated M for sloppy makeouts, just to be safe.

Sergio was nervous. His body froze at the sight of Frida's cell number calling him. With shaky hands, he tapped the respond button.

"Oh, hey, Frida," he responded, laughing anxiously. "Where am I? Shoot, you did say you'd pick me up... I-I'm at Diego's house right now... Yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier. I'll wait for you here, ok? Goodbye, mi amor."

He took a deep, shaky breath as he hung up. Sweat formed on his brow. This was going to be a special night. A night with a girl he liked since 7th grade. There could be no mistakes tonight. NONE.

Right now, he was at his best friend Diego's house. He was in desperate need of help, considering that he had never been on a date. Then again, neither had Diego. What he really needed was some comfort.

"Diego, I need some advice..."

"I'll try to help. What is it?" Diego replied, concentrating more on his game.

"It's just... well, you know how when a boy goes on a date with a girl, they act really romantic and sometimes they... kiss?"

Diego paused his game and focused more on Sergio. "Oh. You've never kissed a girl, have you?"

Sergio sighed in defeat. "No, I haven't... What if I accidentally bite her tongue? What if I end up kissing too hard?! What if she hates it?!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You've got nothing to worry about."

"But what if it's not fine?! What do I do then?!" Sergio was on the verge of a breakdown now.

Diego suddenly got an idea. A... weird idea, but he was out of options.

"What if you practiced kissing before then?" Diego fidgeted as he spoke.

Sergio's head shot up. Did that mean...?

"Diego?"

"Just an idea. I mean, if you're that freaked out about it."

"Give me just a moment," Sergio said. He really considered it. Would he want his first kiss to be with someone he didn't love? But he didn't want to mess up in front of Frida...

He looked back at Diego. "I'll... I'll do it."

Diego wasn't actually expecting him to say yes, so he was surprised.

"Just make it quick, ok?" Sergio forced a smile.

"O-ok." Diego forced a grin as well.

Leaning down to the shorter boy, Diego closed his eyes and pulled the other boy in. Their lips pressed against each other, taking in the taste of the other's.

This was too awkward for Sergio, who wanted this to be over with. Kissing his best friend didn't sound appealing, and it felt weird, too.

Maybe I need to do something to help this, he thought. He closed his eyes and pretended that the person he was kissing wasn't Diego, but Frida. He placed his hand on the back of Diego's head and stroked it, letting his fingers run through his curls.

A small grunt came from Diego, who was surprised at the other boy's actions. Sergio's hand pulled him closer to him, tracing his lips with his tongue. Diego tried to hold in his moans as the other boy's tongue felt him. A moan finally came out of him when he bit his lower lip, prompting Sergio to slide his tongue in Diego's mouth.

Muffled whimpers came from Diego as Sergio's tongue skidded around his mouth, feeling every part of him. Diego's tongue started to get into the rhythm of the other tongue as he tried to dominate the other boy's mouth. But Sergio was too strong for him as he pressed his body down to the floor.

"Sergio, what are y-mmph!" His mouth was upon him once more, interrupting Diego. Sergio caressed the other boy's cheek as Diego shuddered under his control. Muffled little moans came out from him again as things got more heated. Sergio's hand went down to Diego's side, then slipped into his pants and squeezed his ass.

Diego tried calling out the other boy's name, but his tongue was in his mouth, so that wasn't an option. He was actually enjoying this, which he wasn't expecting. He wrapped his arms around Sergio's neck as he pulled him in closer.

"S-Sergio..." Diego gasped between breaths, his voice shaky and submissive. Sergio's eyes opened in a panic as he heard a knock on the door. He pulled away from Diego, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Wiping the drool off with one arm, he ran towards the door. Diego stared after him.

"That was... interesting." Sergio said, admittedly awkwardly. "I'll hang out with you tomorrow, ok?" He opened the door, and smiled upon seeing Frida standing there. They talked a bit, then hugged. The door shut, and Diego was alone.

He didn't want to admit it, but...

He loved the way Sergio kissed him. He loved the way that he held him down. But most of all, he loved the way it felt: completely euphoric and sensual.

Diego stopped himself. It wouldn't matter because Sergio was already dating Frida. But the way he kissed him felt so amazing, it felt true and sincere and beautiful.

Diego sighed as he let himself come to a conclusion.

He was in love with his best friend.

And he would never love him back.


End file.
